One's a Number, Three's Family
by othlvr16
Summary: Haley, the transfer meets Nathan Scott, the basketball star...Nathan falls for Haley, but in order to be with Haley he has to accept someone else.
1. Haley's Life

**A/N-New story…its NALEY and one of my first attempts so hopefully you guys will like.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Haley's Life

Haley James didn't have a lot growing up. Her parents were never around and she had to grow up pretty fast.

The thing about Haley James was that she thought about a lot of things before she actually did them, except one time.

This one time happened to be at a party for her school at Oak Lake Academy.

To understand you might want to know the back story of Haley James.

Haley moved to the city of Tree Hill when she was 4 where she met her best friend, Lucas Eugene Scott. When Haley was 5 she met Brooke Penelope Davis and she introduced her to Lucas Scott. From then on Haley, Brooke and Lucas were inseparable. Even though Brooke had her own friends, Peyton and Nathan, she still treated Haley with the utmost respect.

When high school hit that's when Brooke, Lucas and Haley went their separate ways. Brooke and Lucas went to Tree Hill high whereas Haley attended Oak Lake Academy. They continued to see each other during the weekends and the days where school wasn't in session.

The one time when Haley didn't think twice about her actions was at a celebratory party for Oak Lake Academy's basketball team.

Haley was a surprise to the party because she was seen as the bookworm, the one who didn't party and kept to herself which caused Damien West to take an interest in her.

"_You're Haley right?" Damien asks the shy girl by the drink table._

"_My name is Haley."_

_Damien smirks and hands a drink to Haley._

"_You should let loose once in awhile. You take everything so seriously."_

_Haley shrugs her shoulders._

"_It's hard not to."_

_Haley watches as Damien smiles at her. Haley sighs and takes a drink of her cup which was filled with alcohol._

"_There she is."_

_Haley smiles and downs the rest of the cup._

Alcohol and parties don't usually mix, for anyone because things can get too intense. Fights happen, police can come, drugs can be taken or the most common, sex can happen.

_Damien laid an intoxicated Haley onto his bed. He kisses her lips and down to her neck. He hears her moan and he smiles._

"_Are you ready for this baby?" Damien asks with a smile._

_Haley smiles and nods her head._

"_Come on," Haley says as she unbuckles Damien's belt._

So, that was Haley's first mistake drinking alcohol, her second mistake was losing her virginity to a complete stranger and her last mistake was having sex without protection.

The one thing that happened to Haley from her mistakes was her daughter, Andrea Brooke James.

3 years later not much had changed in Haley's life except for her daughter. Haley's parents never were home, but they did help pay for their granddaughter. The only people that knew of Andrea were Karen Roe who is Lucas' mom, Brooke because she was Andrea's godmother and Lucas Scott because in Haley's eyes he was Andrea's uncle. And then there was Damien West, but being the big ass jock star that he is denied ever sleeping with Haley.

Once Haley told her 'family' about the pregnancy, everything came out. Everyone was on her side and Lucas Scott kicked Damien's ass. Since Brooke's family was never around Brooke decided to move in with Haley and help her out. She's been living with Andrea and Haley ever since.

Haley's part time job at Karen's café helped Haley out majorly. While she worked, Andrea stayed in the back in the play pen that Lucas used to use when Karen was working.

The thoughts that were constantly filling Haley's mind were Andrea's family.

She had Haley the mother.

Brooke the aunt.

Lucas the uncle.

Karen the grandma.

The one thing that was missing was the father.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Yes, this is another daughter story of mine but the way I see it is that I didn't want to have the obvious (using Jamie instead) plus I want to explore things a little bit further into the story with Andrea and Nathan.


	2. Bumblebee, Tutorgirl, and Tigger

**A/N-I didn't actually think that people were going to like this story, but I have had a lot of story alerts and reviews for this story and I kindly thank you for that. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Bumble-bee, Tutor-girl, and Tigger

Haley groans when she hears her alarm go off. She carefully stretches out and puts her arms back down on the bed after turning off her alarm, surprised to see a small form sleeping by her side. Haley turns slowly and looks at the little girl sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Haley takes the light brown hair and moves it away from Andrea's face and kisses her forehead. Haley takes another look at the clock.

_5 am, so I have about 2 hours to feed Andi and myself, along with Brooke. Swing by Karen's Café to drop Andi off and go register for school._

Haley takes a breath and quickly changes and decides to let her sleep awhile.

Haley makes her way to the kitchen and takes out eggs and starts cracking them into the bowl. Haley hears movement behind her and she smiles when she turns around.

"Morning Tigger."

"Please tell me you are making coffee tutor-girl."

"Nope, but you can make it. I have to make breakfast."

Brooke walks over to the cabinet and pulls out the coffee and goes about making it.

"So, how was Andi yesterday?" Haley asks as she puts the eggs in the pan.

"She was a sweetie like always. She did ask for her Uncle Lucas though."

Haley nods her head and starts adding cheese to the eggs.

"Yeah, they missed their time together last week and she's having with drawls I think."

Brooke looks towards Haley's closed door.

"Did she end up in your bed again?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Brooke chuckles and pours herself some coffee.

"Because she came to me first."

Haley chuckles and transfers the eggs from the stove onto plates. Haley hands a plate to Brooke who smiles appreciatively.

"We really have to get her to stay in her room."

"I've been trying Hales. So have you."

"I guess it's something that Andrea's just going to have to get used to."

"Speaking of, I should probably go wake my little girl up."

"Thanks for the eggs tutor-girl."

Haley smiles and makes her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

Haley walks over to her bed and lies down next to her daughter.

"Bumble bee, it's time to wake up."

Haley rubs Andi's back gently until she sees Andi's eyes open up.

"Morning," Haley says with a smile.

"Morning mommy."

"I made breakfast and your aunt Brooke is already up, so how about you join the land of the living."

Andi's sits up in bed and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know what that means."

Haley laughs and pulls her daughter out of bed.

"You will one day bumble bee, now let's go eat some breakfast."

"Okay."

Haley let's her daughter onto the ground and watches as she sees Andrea run out of the room shouting for her aunt Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke!"

Haley laughs and silently walks out of the bedroom.

* * *

"How is my wonderful goddaughter this morning?" Brooke asks with a smile as she sees Andrea take a seat next to her.

"Good," Andi says with a smile before taking a bite out of her eggs.

Brooke kisses the top of Andi's head as she steps away from her spot on the counter.

"Are you happy for today?" Brooke asks.

Andi shrugs her shoulders. Haley comes into the room and sits down next to her daughter and starts to eat her eggs.

"Mommy has school today bumble bee."

Andrea turns to her mother and frowns.

"But you didn't yesterday."

"I know that sweetie, but that was summer time for me, now I have to go back to school and you are going to spend time with Grandma Karen."

Haley watches Andrea's frown turn into a smile.

_She really does love her Grandma Karen._

"Okay."

Andrea pushes her plate away and looks up at her mom.

"I'm done now mommy."

Haley smiles and grabs Andrea's hand.

"Let's get you changed out of your sponge-bob pajamas and into some clothes."

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Andrea step into Karen's Café and are instantly greeted by Karen.

"How are my favorite ladies?"

Andrea runs to Karen and hugs her legs.

"Am I staying with you all day?" Andrea asks as she steps away from Karen.

"Yes you are sweetie. Are you okay with that?"

Andrea nods her head and smiles.

"Can I help serve the customers with you?"

Haley and Brooke chuckle. Andrea was always a favorite with Karen's regulars.

"We'll see sweetie."

"Bumble bee, why don't you sit at one of the tables and color for a little while okay?" Haley suggests.

"Okay mommy."

"So, where is Lucas Scott?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"He is with Peyton Sawyer at the moment and said that he would meet you at the school."

Both Brooke and Haley nod their heads.

Karen turns to look at Haley who has become like a daughter to her over the years.

"So, Haley, are you ready to start at Tree Hill High?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not at Oak Lake anymore then that's all that matters."

"Hales, why'd you decide to leave anyway?" Brooke asks.

Haley never really gave a reason as to why she wanted to switch schools…until now.

"I just couldn't take another year listening to Damien West deny his child. I'm just sick of it all. Plus I miss my friends."

Brooke hugs Haley and whispers in her ear.

"You are going to be okay Haley James."

"You two better get going or you are going to be late," Karen states as she points to the clock.

Haley nods her head and walks over to her daughter.

"Be good for Karen today Andi. I'll see you after I get off of school."

Andi turns to her mother and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, bumble bee."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Nathan hasn't shown up yet in the story, but next chapter I plan to bring him in along with Lucas and Peyton. So the Naleyness will happen, it's just going to take some time. Also, I'm glad that all of you hate Damien West and I do as well. I do have plans for that, but I won't let anyone know about it…unless you beg and beg.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. First Day

**A/N-Here is another chapter and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: First Day

Brooke and Haley walk up to the doors of Tree Hill High, before opening the doors Brooke turns to her best friend.

"Are you ready for this Hales?"

Haley nods her head and Brooke smiles.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High Haley James."

Haley looked around the halls and noticed that they were less crowded then her old school. People were at their lockers, clearly in their own little groups. It also looked like a lot of people were together.

"This way Haley," Brooke says as she grabs Haley's hand as they walk into the office.

Haley met with Principal Turner and he welcomed her and handed her, her schedule. She had the basic classes, English, Math, Social Studies, Science and Phy. Ed. She also had a free period which she was happy about considering it was at the end of the day and she figured she could cut out early and so her daughter.

Brooke and Haley went to Brooke's locker and Haley smiled when she saw Lucas waiting with them with whom she figured was Peyton.

"There she is," Lucas says with a smile.

"Hi Lucas, I missed you this morning."

"I know, but I had to pick up my girlfriend."

Peyton rolled her eyes and greeted Haley with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Haley. Lucas has told me a lot as well as Brooke."

"They're my best friends, but I hope they didn't say too much about me," Haley asks with raised eyebrows.

Peyton shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh no, they just talked about what you guys used to do as little kids. Man, did I laugh at some of the stories."

Haley smiles.

"Yeah, we were all kind of inseparable."

Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Haley, Peyton and I have to do some cheer stuff so I guess we will leave you two alone."

"Okay Brooke," Haley says as she rolls her eyes.

"So Hales, how is my goddaughter?"

"She's fine, she misses her uncle Lucas though and please don't mention anything about that here. It's not that I'm ashamed of her because I'm not it's just a new place and I left the old one because of the stares and the whispers. I don't want that here."

"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't think."

Haley smiled and hugged Lucas.

"It's okay Lucas. I forgive you, now take me to class."

Lucas laughed and they walked to class together.

* * *

Nathan shut is locker and looked over at Jake Jagielski his best friend.

"Who is the girl that was talking to Lucas?"

"New girl, I think. Don't get any ideas Nate. You know what will happen."

Nathan smirked and looked at his friend.

"And what will happen exactly?"

"Your brother would kick your ass."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't think he won't Nate."

Nathan chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well there was something different about that girl."

"I'm sure Lucas will introduce you just don't worry about it right now. Come on man we have to get to class."

* * *

At lunch Haley and Brooke sat down and waited for everyone else to show up.

"So, how is it going so far Hales?"

Haley smiled and looked around.

"It's pretty good actually. People are friendly."

Brooke smiled and waved 2 guys over.

"Hello Nathan and Jake."

"Hey, Brooke who is your new friend?" Jake asks as he sits down.

"This is not a new friend, she's an old friend and she's a transfer. Her name is Haley James."

Haley looks at Jake and then at Nathan.

"You must be Lucas' brother."

Nathan looked a little startled and then he started to smile.

"Half-brother, but brother nonetheless."

"It's nice to meet you both."

Nathan looked at Jake and started talking to him.

"Are you going to be at practice today man?"

Jake sighed and capped his drink.

"I don't know. I have to check on Jenny first."

Haley looked at everybody and then whispered to Brooke.

"Who's Jenny?"

Brooke looked at Jake and smiled.

"Jake, you might want to fill in Haley on your situation because she looks confused."

"Oh, um…Jenny is my daughter. I just started telling people and things have started to die down. Her mother isn't in the picture."

Haley frowns and takes a glance at Jake.

"I know how that is."

Nathan looked at Haley and Jake and frowned. Brooke looked at Nathan and smirked. Sometimes jealousy was a bitch.

"So, Haley what do you like to do?" Nathan asks.

"I like to sing and read mostly, why?"

"Just curious."

Brooke laughs at Nathan's answer and they continue eating until the bell rang. Both Haley and Brooke wondered where Lucas and Peyton were until they see them come out of the supply closet.

"I guess now we know where they were," Haley says with a grossed out face.

Brooke laughs.

"I guess so. I'll see you after school Haley."

Haley nods her head. She didn't have any more classes with Brooke and that made her sad.

* * *

Haley walks into Karen's café with a smile on her face when she sees her daughter's face all full of flour.

"Bumble-bee, what were you doing?"

Andi looks up from what she was doing and smiles.

"Mommy!"

Haley smiles and picks up the little girl that ran to her.

"I was baking cookies. It was really fun."

Haley laughs and wipes some flour off of Andi's face.

"Well I think we need to go home and give you a bath."

Andi nods her head with a smile. She loved her bubble baths. Haley puts her down and Andi runs to give Karen a hug.

"Bye Karen, I get to go get a bath."

Karen laughs and ruffles Andi's head.

"See you later sweetheart."

Andi runs and grabs her mother's hand.

"Let's go mommy."

Once Andi and Haley arrived home Andi went straight to the bathroom. After a few minutes of tub soaking Andi smiled at her mommy.

"Did you meet any new friends mommy?"

Haley smiles at her memories of Jake and Nathan.

"Yeah, baby, I think I did."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So this will be updated either on Wednesdays or Fridays depending on my schedule so I guess I will see you next week.


	4. Curiosity

**A/N-so here is another update. Not much really happens, but someone does find out about Andi. Also, things are moving along in this chapter. HOPE U ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Curiosity

"Lucas man, I need to talk to you about something."

Lucas looks at his brother in confusion.

"What about?"

"The new girl."

Lucas pointed his finger and Nathan and shook his head.

"No! Don't even think about getting involved with her Nathan? I won't stand for it."

"Why are you so protective of her? You are dating Peyton remember?"

Lucas rolls his eyes.

"I know, but I also know Haley and she doesn't need that in her life right now or ever."

Nathan sighs and sits down in the chair.

"Look Lucas, I know I haven't treated girls with the respect they deserve, but it's different with Haley, it will be different."

"Nathan, you have noticed that it's been a month and Haley still holds no interest for you."

"I know that, but I already like her man. She's different."

"I know."

"She's like this big whole mystery and I just want to solve the riddles you know?"

"It's a lot more complicated then you think Nathan, but Haley has to be the one to tell you not me."

Nathan stares at Lucas.

"I don't get you."

Lucas laughs.

"Well that's fine because I don't get you either."

* * *

"Mommy, what are we doing?" Andi asks while sitting in a shopping cart.

"It's called grocery shopping."

"What's that?"

Haley laughs at her daughter's curiosity.

"Well we go and shop for food because you missy at all of it at our house."

Andi frowns and shakes her head.

"Na ah, you and Brooke eat more than me."

Haley nods her head and smiles as she puts two boxes of cereal into the cart.

"Cheerios!" Andi yells excitedly.

"Yes, baby, cheerios."

Haley pushes the cart around the corner and hits another cart.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," Haley says as she looks at the young man who she crashed into.

"It's okay Haley," Jake says with a smile.

"Oh, Jake it's you. I'm so sorry."

Jake shakes his head and smiles.

"It's really okay, both Jenny and I are fine."

Haley takes a look at Jenny in her carrier and smiles.

"Jake, she is so beautiful."

Jake laughs and nods in the direction of Andi.

"She is too."

Haley turns to look at her daughter who has a smile on her face. Haley smiles back and turns to Jake.

"I guess we have more in common then you thought."

Jake smiles and nods his head.

"Hey after you are done here to you want to maybe get some ice cream or something?" Jake asks kindly.

Haley looks at her daughter who is enthusiastically nodding her head.

"Why not? I'm just about done are you?"

Jake nods his head.

"I'll I have to do is pay."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walk into Peyton's house and instantly sit down on the couch.

"Do you want to tell me why we are always at my house and not yours?"

"Nope," Brooke says quickly.

"How come?"

"Because I live with Haley."

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Don't ask so many questions okay Peyton because I can't answer them."

"Alright, so when was the last time that you had a date?"

Brooke groans.

"I don't want to talk about that either."

Peyton laughs and shakes her head.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Peyton asks.

"How about lover boy Scott and his eyes on Haley James?"

"Nathan definitely likes her, but Haley won't give him a chance."

"Haley's got other things on her mind at the moment."

"Are you going to fill me in?"

"I can't Peyton, but I can tell you that at this point in time Nathan will just have to wait. There is already someone else in her life."

"Is he cute?"

Brooke smiles.

"Andi is cute yes."

"So, his name is Andrew, must be a lucky guy."

Brooke just rolls her eyes and let's Peyton assume because Andi wasn't her business at least at this point in time.

* * *

"So, you had Andi when you were 15."

"Yep, I had just turned 15, but yep that was then."

"So her father didn't claim her. That kind of sucks for Andi doesn't it?"

Haley takes a lick of her ice cream as she watches Andi go down the slide.

"She doesn't think much of it. She's never asked me who her dad is and part of me is glad that she hasn't. Lucas is her Uncle and the only father figure she has in her life and she seems fine by it. She laughs about it because she's just like Lucas. They are fatherless."

"But Lucas had Keith and that was his father at least in Lucas' eyes."

"I know. Keith was a good guy and so is Lucas."

"Yeah, well Nikki isn't apart of Jenny's life either so I guess we are kind of in the same boat."

Haley laughs and nods her head.

"Look, Jake, the only people that know about Andi are Lucas, Brooke and Karen and now you so for awhile at least can you not tell anybody especially Nathan."

Jake smirked.

"You like Nathan, don't you?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, he's just different."

Jake rolls his eyes.

_Of course he's different. They are totally smitten. _


	5. Take a Chance

**A/N-This chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry it took so late. I feel like this might have been rushed, but I really don't care. Read and review please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Take a Chance

Brooke and Lucas walk into the Baley apartment with smiles on their faces. Haley and Andi were currently snuggled on the couch watching a movie. The funny thing was that Haley was sleeping and Andi was wide awake.

"That's so cute," Brooke whispers to her friend.

"Haley has been working really hard at the café."

"Sshh, mommy is sleeping," Andi says as she turns her head toward the newcomers.

"Sorry," Brooke whispers.

Andi's face lights up when she sees Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas," Andi says quietly as she slowly gets off of the coach and into the arms of her uncle.

Lucas smiles and picks Andi up.

"How is my favorite girl?"

"Great, but I'm bored and mommy is sleeping."

Lucas laughs and kisses Andi's head.

Brooke walks over to Haley and gentle wakes her up.

"Hales, sweetie, wake up."

Haley groans and her eyes flutter open.

"Where's Andi?"

"Over here mommy," Andi says with a smile in Lucas' arms.

Haley smiles and sits up on the couch.

"I think that you need to get some sleep and Lucas and I will take care of the little one."

"Really because I could really use some sleep."

Brooke nods her head as does Lucas.

"Yeah, I'll take her back to my mom's and we'll feed her."

Haley yawns and stands up. She walks over to her daughter.

"You be good for Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas okay bumble-bee?"

Andi nods her head and kisses her mother.

"Okay Mommy."

"Be careful with her Luke."

Lucas nods his head.

"Of course I will, Brooke, are you ready to go?"

Brooke hugs Haley quickly before nodding her head.

"Let's go and you need to get some sleep."

Haley smiles and heads to her room. She knows that her daughter would be in good hands.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke sit down on the benches while watching Andi playing on the jungle gym at the local park.

"How are you and Peyton?"

Lucas smiles a wide smile.

"We're good, but Peyton thinks I'm hiding something from her."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"I hate that I'm lying to Peyton too Lucas, but this deals with our goddaughter and Haley's life."

"I know that Brooke, but Jake knows about Andrea and I just don't see why everyone else can't know either."

Brooke turns her body to Lucas.

"Lucas, it's different from people knowing that teenage guys had kids then teenage women having kids. If a guy tells someone he has a kid people don't think twice about it, but if a girl tells someone she has a kid especially as a teenager, people will just think you're a slut. I see Haley's point of view and not enough people at Tree Hill high know who Haley is as a person."

"You are a very insightful person Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles.

"I try my best Lucas Scott."

"Uncle Lucas, Uncle Lucas!" Andi yells as she runs over to the two teenagers.

"What is it Andi?"

"Come push me on the swings," Andi says with excitement.

Lucas and Brooke laugh.

"Alright pretty girl come on," Lucas says as she grabs Andi's hand and they walk over to the swings.

* * *

Haley yawns and sits up in bed. She glanced at the clock and noticed she was only asleep for a few hours. Haley rolls her eyes and gets out of her room.

She walks into her daughter's room and sighs when she sees the mess. Clothes were everywhere along with toys. Her daughter was good at making things not so neat.

A voice in the living room made Haley freeze.

"Brooke, are you here? I really need to talk to you."

Haley turns around and notices that Nathan is in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

"I didn't know Brooke had a kid."

Haley sighs and stands up from the floor.

"She doesn't," Haley says while walking past Nathan.

Nathan follows Haley into the kitchen.

"Haley, it's okay," Nathan says softly.

Haley wipes her eyes and turns around.

"No, it's not okay. You weren't supposed to find out about this. I told Brooke and Lucas to not tell anybody. God, this sucks Nathan. I wanted time to get to know you and then eventually tell you about her and then…I don't know."

Nathan walks closer to Haley.

"It's alright Haley. Obviously you didn't want me to know and I guess it's because of the same reasons that Jake hid Jenny for awhile. Haley it's okay."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

Nathan shrugs his shoulders.

"A few months ago and I probably would have, but now that I've fallen for you I can't seem to stay away."

Haley opens her eyes in surprise.

"You barely know me Nathan."

"It doesn't matter. I just hope that we can get to know each other."

Haley shakes her head.

"I can't Nathan, I'm sorry."

Nathan looked at Haley with hurt.

"Haley, please you can't do that."

"Nathan it isn't just me. I don't take dating lightly, hell I don't date."

"So, start now."

"I have Andrea, Nathan. No boy is going to want to date a teenage mother."

"Maybe I do."

Haley sighs at Nathan's persistence she leads him to the couch.

"You wanted to date me before you found out that I have a kid, but what about now Nathan? You don't take commitment lightly and now you know that I have a daughter. What's the difference now?"

"It makes me like you even more. Take a chance Haley and I won't let you down."

Haley shakes her head.

"I can't Nathan. I'm sorry."


	6. Deal between a Mother and a Father

**A/N-This chapter is long overdue so I am sorry. I was just busy with my other stories and lost track of this one for awhile, but my inspiration for this story came back once I finished the banner so I decided to finish out this chapter….Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Deal between a Mother and a Father

"So I heard you turned down Nathan Scott," Jake mentions while placing Jenny on the floor with Andi.

Haley sighs and eventually nods her head.

"How do you know that?"

Jake lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Nathan has been moping at practice saying the girl of his dreams turned him down."

Haley laughs and settles herself down on the couch.

"I doubt that I'm the girl of his dreams Jake."

Jake sits down next to Haley and opens up his Calculus book.

"Well you've done something to Nathan that no girl has ever done before."

"What's that?"

"You got him to fall for you and you haven't even had a date yet."

Haley sighs and looks at her daughter who is playing with Jenny. Andi was holding something in the air for Jenny to reach. Andi was laughing causing Haley to smile. Jake watches Haley's look towards her daughter and he finally figured out why Haley was so hesitant to going out with Nathan.

Jake leans forward and puts his hand on Haley's knee.

"She's going to be just fine Haley."

Haley looks at Jake and sighs.

"You're a father Jake. You have to understand where I am coming from, right? I just can't enjoy the last of my teenage years. No matter what I am a mother first and I just can't have some high school romance because chances are it won't last and then not only will I hurt, but Andrea gets hurt in the process."

"Haley, if you are trying to find reasons on why not to date somebody, you'll always find them, but let me ask you something. What happens if it's not just some high school romance? What if you and Nathan become this forever kind of relationship? As far as I'm concerned not only will he get you, but that special little girl over there as well."

Haley glances at her daughter and smiles. Andi looks at her mother and smiles back.

"Hi mama," Andi states with a smile.

"Hey, baby," Haley responds. Haley looks back at Jake. "I'll tell you what, I'll give Nathan a chance, but you have to do something for me too."

"What is it?"

"You give Brooke a chance too."

Jake blushes and nods his head.

"Alright, I'll give Brooke a chance, but you have to give Nathan a chance as well."

Jake sticks out his hand and Haley shakes it.

"Deal."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Can you tell me about her?" Nathan asks his brother.

Lucas puts his water back down on the table.

"Which her are you talking about?"

"Haley's daughter."

"Shouldn't Haley be telling you this?" Lucas asks as he stretches out his arms.

"She won't date me so there really isn't anything I can do about that. You are Andi's godfather aren't you?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"That I am and Brooke is her godmother. What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Well her full name is Andrea Brooke James and she's three years old."

"Who is the father?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"There are some things I can't tell you and that's one of them. You just have to ask Haley the rest of it Nathan. I don't want you to hurt her, but I can see that you care for her and you haven't even had a date which is different for you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect Haley and Andrea so don't hurt them Nathan. Be a better man than Dan Scott."

Nathan nods his head in agreement. Neither of them liked Dan Scott.

"Lucas, do you think I have a shot with a girl like Haley?"

Lucas nods his head.

"I do, but your shot doesn't just include Haley, Nathan, it includes Andrea as well, just remember that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her apartment and sees Jake and Haley studying on the couch. She looked towards the floor and Andi was sleeping next to Jenny who was also sleeping.

"Did she tire herself out?" Brooke asks once Haley looks up.

Haley looks towards the floor and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess she did."

Jake closes his math book and glances from Haley and then to Brooke.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Haley smiles and places her things on the floor and then goes to pick up her sleeping daughter.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes alone," Haley says before walking out of the room.

"What's up?" Brooke asks.

Jake takes a deep breath before talking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me on Saturday."

Brooke smirks and looks at Jake's blush.

"Jake, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yeah, is it working?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I would love to."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley made her way to the river court. She couldn't believe she had to do this, but a deal was a deal and truth be told she really wanted to. She just didn't think that Brooke would accept Jake's offer of a date. She never really knew that Brooke had a romantic interest in Jake at all.

Haley stands at the edge of the court and watches as Nathan shoots around for a few minutes before Nathan notices she's there. Once he does he sounds surprised.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

Haley walks closer next to Nathan.

"I'm scared. Once Andi was born I never dated. Most guys didn't want to be tied down to me. Most don't want to be teenage fathers you know? Nathan the truth is I like and it scares me because I haven't been interested in anybody since I became a mother. I'm afraid of letting you in because once I do and you leave everything falls apart."

"Haley, you don't have to be scared. I don't want to go anywhere and believe me. I know a few people that would kick my ass if I hurt you our Andi. I don't want to do that."

Haley nods her head.

"Haley James, would you go on a date with me?"

Haley smiles shyly at Nathan.

"I'd love to."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Banner is finished and completed. The link is on my profile as long as right here so tell me what you think…

**h t t p:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/OnesaNumberThreesFamily(dot)png**


	7. Nathan, Haley and an Inquisitive Andi

**A/N: I have not forgotten about this story…no, really I haven't, but when I started it I knew how I wanted it to begin and how I wanted it to end, but nothing in-between so I got kind of stuck. This chapter has been sitting on my computer half finished for a month and I managed to sit down and complete it. I'll try to get another update next week, but there are no guarantees, but what I can promise is that this story will get finished.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Nathan, Haley and an Inquisitive Andi

"I can't believe I am doing this. I shouldn't be doing this and this is going to change everything. Why am I doing this?"

Haley continues to look through her closet babbling to herself only she wasn't very quiet and an interested little three year old had heard every word.

"What are you doing mama?"

Haley jumped at the sound of her little girl's voice. She sheepishly turns around and sees Andi sitting on her bed watching her intently. Haley takes a seat on her bed.

"I am getting ready to go out."

"Am I gonna be by myself."

Haley gathered Andi into her arms.

"No silly girl, you are going to come with me."

Andi looks into her mother's eyes and gives her a puppy dog look.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

Haley chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, you do not have to wear a dress."

Andi smiles happily and gets out of her mother's arms.

"Hey, where are you going?" Haley pouts.

"To get ready, gosh."

Haley laughs as she watches her daughter hurry out of her bedroom. Haley sighs and looks back at her closet.

"It would've been so much easier if I had just said no."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan stands outside of Haley's home. He was nervous, not only because he was going on a date with Haley, but he was going to meet Haley's daughter Andi. He knew that if Andi doesn't like him then he has no shot in hell with Haley. Nathan gathers the courage and knocks on the door. When it is opened, Nathan is surprised to see not Haley, but a little girl who Nathan assumed was Andi.

"Who are you?" Andi asks not opening the door all the way.

Nathan kneels down onto his casual jeans and gets eye level with Andi.

"My name is Nathan. Is your mother home?"

"Yes," Andi responds with a smile.

Nathan smiles back.

"Can I see her?"

"Um…I'm not supposed to invite strangers in."

"Well what if I said that your Uncle Lucas was my brother."

Andi's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know Uncle Lucas?"

Nathan nods his head.

"Can I come in now?"

"No," Andi says before shutting the door in Nathan's face.

Nathan stands up and shakes his head with a smile. Nathan knocks one more time and was glad that Haley was the one to open the door.

"Nathan, I am so sorry about Andrea."

Nathan chuckles.

"It's okay, she's a smart kid."

Haley nods her head and invites Nathan in. Haley turns to Andrea with a stern look.

"He's a stranger mama," Andi whispers.

"Not anymore honey, now please apologize to Nathan for slamming the door in his face."

Andi grumbles and walks closer to Nathan.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face," Andi says before walking back over to the couch and sits back down.

Nathan smiles and turns to Haley.

"I figured we could go grab a pizza and take it to the park. It's not much, but I figured while Andi played we could talk or something."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"I'd like that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After picking up a pizza, Nathan, Haley and Andi made their way to the park. They picked a set of bunches and sat down and began digging into the pizza.

"I love pizza," Andi says with a smile.

"I know you do, baby," Haley responds before taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"I'm glad that you agreed to do this Haley."

"I'm happy that you are okay with bringing Andi on our date."

"She's important to you, why wouldn't I?"

Haley chuckles. "Most guys wouldn't."

"I'm not most guys," Nathan responds with a smile.

"I'm starting to see that."

Nathan turns to Andi with a smile.

"Are you having fun Andi?" Nathan asks gently.

Andi puts her pizza down and looks at Nathan.

"I am. What do you like to do Nathan?"

Nathan was warned before meeting Andi. Lucas had filled him in on some things.

"I like to play basketball. I'm actually on the same team as your Uncle Lucas."

Andi nods her head and asks another question.

"Do you like my mama?"

Nathan glances at Haley who is blushing. Nathan turns back to Andi with a smile.

"I like her very much."

"This question is very important. What is food of the gods?"

Haley freezes at the question. She knew her daughter would be interested in knowing who Nathan is, but she never told Nathan what food of the gods is and if Nathan doesn't answer correct Haley knew she was going to have a harder time to get Andi to like Nathan.

"Macaroni and cheese," Nathan answers confidently.

Andi smiles wide and claps her hands. Then she turns to her mother.

"Mama, can I go play now?"

"Are you sure you are done eating?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you can go, but make sure I can see you."

Andi hurries off of the bench and heads straight to the jungle gym. Haley turns to Nathan in surprise.

"How did you know the answer?"

"Lucas might have mentioned it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"_Meeting Haley was the easy part Nathan, now getting to know Andi or at least trying to be the hard part."_

"_Lucas, it can't be that hard."_

_Lucas raises an eyebrow and smiles._

"_Trust me Nathan, she is. At any point during your outing she is going to ask you a set of questions and it's best if you answer correctly because she has a really good memory and if you tell her one thing, but do another she is going to know that you lied."_

_Nathan nods his head and sighs._

"_There will be one question where you think is going to be ridiculous, but trust me it's not. When she asks you what the food of the gods is, what are you going to answer?"_

"_Dude, I don't know."_

"_Always answer Macaroni and cheese."_

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley laughs at Nathan's recollection.

"I'm glad that I came out here with you."

"I'm glad too."

Haley turns and watches as Andi gets on the swings.

"Not most teenage boys would want to get together with a mom which is why I kind of took myself out of the game. I'm just glad that there is still some hope with the male species."

Nathan laughs and nods his head.

"Haley, I was kind of a bad guy, but I don't want to be that guy anymore and I think you can help me change all of that. I'm just hoping that you will let me try to be the guy that you deserve and let me is in your daughter's life because she's a really great kid."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"I think I can do that."


	8. Dinner Invite

**A/N: Had no idea where I was going with this, but I just wrote it at the spur of the moment. I hope you like it.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dinner Invite**

"Nathan, I'd like to speak to you when you have a moment," Dan says from the outside of his son's bedroom.

Nathan sighs and follows his father into the living room.

"What is it dad?"

"What is this I hear about you playing daddy to some little girl?"

"Her name is Andrea, dad and I'm not playing daddy. I really like Haley. I've been dating her for the past few months. And I like her daughter."

"What about your dreams, Nathan? If you tie yourself to these people, you won't play basketball like you want to. You won't go to Duke like you want to. What are you going to do?"

"Dad, you don't get to run my life. I like Haley. I love Haley, and I love Andrea and I'm hoping they love me. And who says I can't have what I want. I just get the added bonus to have two very beautiful girls by my side when I do."

"He's right Dan," A voice from behind the arguing father and son said.

Nathan turned around and came face to face with his mom.

"Mom."

"Dan, it sounds like our son is becoming a man. Let him have this and Nathan, tell Haley that we would like to meet her and her daughter. I'll cook," Deb offers with a small smile.

Nathan smiles.

"When mom?"

"Let's go with tomorrow night. It's a Friday, there's no school the next day."

"I'll ask Haley, thanks mom," Nathan says before kissing his mother on the cheek before leaving the house.

Dan looks at his wife with a sigh.

"Nathan has potential Deb. If he dates this girl, god forbid, he marries this girl, he'll lose everything."

"Dan, he's our son and I know that I'll love him no matter what he does in the future. Can you say the same for yourself?"

Deb left Dan in the living room to think about what she had said. She was proud of her son and knew that no matter what she would make sure that Nathan didn't turn out like Dan. She loved her husband, but she didn't want her son to turn out like his father.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family- **

"So, how are things with you and Jake?" Haley asks with a grin.

Brooke blushes at her friend.

Brooke and Jake have been dating for the past month. Jake had finally gotten over his fears and had asked Brooke out. Brooke had agreed and they have been inseparable ever since. Brooke knew it wasn't love yet, but she knew it could get there. And for Jake, it was a bonus that Brooke was so good with his daughter.

"It's going well. I mean all we have done is kiss. But I'm okay with that which is really odd for me considering my past with boys."

"I'm really proud of you Brooke. You are actually in a real relationship."

"I am, aren't I?" Brooke says with a grin.

Haley laughs.

"Yeah, you are."

Andi comes running from her room and plops down on the couch next to her mom.

"Hey there sweetie, what were you doing in your room?" Haley questions her daughter. She had been quiet for a long time.

"Stuff," Andi replies vaguely with a smile.

Haley raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by stuff?"

Andi shrugs her shoulders and Brooke laughs out loud. Haley turns to Brooke.

"Haley, your daughter is so cute," Brooke gushes.

"Thank you," Andi says with a bright smile.

Haley couldn't help, but laugh at her daughter's antics. She really was a sweet little girl.

When there's a knock on the door, Andi is quickly up and off the couch getting ready to answer it. Andi reaches up to open the door and smiles when she sees who is on the other side of it.

"Nathan!" Andi says with a smile.

"Andi," Nathan states with a grin as he holds out his fist. Andi does the same and the fist bump each other. From the couch, Brooke and Haley are smiling as they watch the interaction. Nathan had changed in the last few months since he got to know Haley and Andi. Anyone could see that.

Nathan picks Andi up from the ground and walks further into the apartment. He shuts the door and drops Andi onto the couch. Nathan gives Haley a sweet kiss and pulls away with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hey," Haley replies.

Brooke rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch.

"I think I am going to go over to Jake's so if you'll excuse me."

"Bye, Aunt Brooke."

"Bye sweet bumble-bee."

Nathan takes over Brooke's seat as soon as she leaves.

"My parents want you over for dinner tomorrow night, you and Andi."

Andi crawls into Haley's lap and Nathan smiles at the young girl.

"I don't think I can do that Nathan. What if they hate me?"

"My dad probably already does, but I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for my mom. She really wants to meet the two people that I have been talking about nonstop."

Andi crawls away from her mother and situates herself in Nathan's lap, surprising him, Haley smiles.

"You talk about me."

"Yes, Andi, I do. I happen to like you."

Andi places her hands on Nathan's shoulders and looks at him square in the eye.

"You make mommy smile, and you make me smile. Do we make you smile?"

Haley starts laughing and Nathan smiles. He really loved this little girl so much.

"You make me smile really big."

"Good," Andi says before turning to her mother. "I want to go to Nathan's house," Andi directs to her mother.

Haley sighs and nods her head.

"I guess, but if your parents are rude to my daughter for one second, then we're gone."

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	9. Dinner with the Scott's

**A/N: This should've been up on Friday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dinner with the Scott's**

"Haley, everything is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about," Nathan reassures Haley as they climb out of the car. Haley goes to the back of Nathan's car and unbuckles Andi from the seat.

"So big!" Andi exclaims as she gets out of the car.

Nathan grins at the young girl.

"Yep, this is where I live. Are you ready to meet my parents Miss James?" Nathan asks as he kneels down to Andi's level.

"Yes sir."

Andi grabs onto her mother's hand and Haley smiles down at her. Nathan looks at Haley.

"Are you ready?"

Haley smiles unsurely.

"Come on then, let's go meet my parents."

Nathan walks Haley and Andi into the house. He hoped that his dad would actually be nice for once.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family- **

"So, Nathan is taking Andi and Haley to his parents house, is that right?" Jake asks his girlfriend from his spot on the couch. Brooke was currently in her kitchen while Jenny was playing on the floor.

"Yeah and Haley has been reluctant to go ever since Nathan asked. I can understand why, but it must be really hard when a child is involved."

"It is hard," Jake says as he stands up from the couch. "I was just lucky enough for at least one person to want to date me when I'm a teenage father."

Brooke walks over to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Things happen, I get that Jake. Plus, Jenny is adorable and I already love her."

Jake just grins. Brooke shakes her head.

"Go sit down so I can make dessert."

Jake laughs and does as he is told.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family- **

"It's so nice to meet you Haley. Nathan has told us so much about you," Deb greets with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott."

"Deb, please," Deb says with a grin.

"I really appreciate you inviting us here," Haley looks down at her daughter who was partially hidden behind her leg. "Deb, this is my daughter Andrea, Andrea say hi sweetie."

Andi moved her head away from her mom's leg.

"Hi," Andi greet shyly and moves her head back to where it was.

Deb smiles at the girl. She remembered the days when Nathan was shy around new people.

"Hi there. I hope that sometime tonight you'll be less shy, but its okay, I understand. Nathan used to be like that when he was your age."

"Mom," Nathan complained.

Andi smiled and stepped away from her mother.

"Really?" Andi asks in excitement. She wanted to be like Nathan so bad.

Dan was standing off to the side watching the interaction between his wife and his son's girlfriend's daughter. He still had no opinion on anything yet, but he could admit that Andi was a cutie. He really enjoyed the small basketball jersey she was wearing.

"Someone told me that Mac and cheese is your favorite food," Deb mentions casually as Andi.

Andi claps and looks at her mother with an excited expression.

"Mac and cheese mommy, Mac and cheese."

"Then I guess we better get you some huh?" Nathan says with a smile.

"Okay, Nathan, let's go."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family- **

"So, Haley, why did you choose my son to play daddy with your kid?" Dan asks as he sets his fork down on his plate.

Deb and Nathan glared at Dan and Haley looked at Andi who was preoccupied with her Mac and Cheese.

"I didn't choose anybody and Nathan doesn't have to say. I understand. Not many people want to date teenage mothers. I get it."

"Dan, knock it off," Deb warns.

"I'm just wondering why it had to be Nathan, that's all."

"Again, Mr. Scott, I don't expect anything from Nathan. My daughter comes first. She always comes first and Nathan understands that. He's gotten to know Andi and I can tell he loves her. Your opinion doesn't matter to me."

Andi finishes her Mac and Cheese. She knows her mommy is getting upset because she is using the tone that she uses when Andi gets in trouble. Andi turns to Dan.

"Mr. Scott?"

Everyone in the room freezes and the arguing stops. Dan, surprised, turns his attention to Andrea.

"Yes?"

"I love Nathan," Andi responds sincerely.

Deb, Nathan and Haley smile at the girl.

"Don't take him away, please," Andi begs as she sticks out her bottom lip.

Nathan can see his dad's straight face turn into a slight smile barely detectable, but it was there.

"Why do you love Nathan, Andi?"

"He plays basketball with me like Uncle Lucas. It's so fun. I got to dunk the ball. I love him."

"I love you, too, Andi," Nathan responds not caring how sappy he was getting with the three year old.

For the first time that night, Dan Scott smiled.


	10. Three Little Words

**A/N: I honestly have no excuses and I know I say that a lot, but it feels like every chapter I just get stuck and I think it has to do with the fact that I don't normally write Naley fics.**

**I wonder if I maybe do some sort of time jump in the near future that it picks this story up sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Three Little Words**

"How are things with Nathan?" Karen asks as she and Haley close the café for the night.

"Things are well and this is the longest relationship I ever had to be honest."

Karen smiles at her pseudo daughter. She loved Haley and Andrea to death and she didn't want anything to happen to them at all.

"How long have you and Nathan been dating?"

"Almost four months and Andrea loves him. Boy does she love him and it worries me sometimes," Haley admits.

Karen pushes Haley into the nearest seat and sits down next to her.

"Tell me your fears Haley."

"I worry that at some point that Nathan and I won't work out and then Andrea gets hurt in the process. I can't have that. Andi has had Lucas in her life, but it's not the same because Nathan treats Andi like she's his and if he goes away then Andi loses a dad and I can't have that."

"Haley, you have already taken the biggest step any single mother makes and that's letting someone into your life and around your kid. Nathan was kind of a bad guy, but you changed him and everyone sees it. It's amazing isn't it? How one person can change another?"

"When is it too early to be in love?" Haley asks quietly.

Karen grins.

"I don't think anyone can answer that question Haley, but if you want my opinion, I don't think it's ever too early to fall in love. It just depends on the situation."

"How do you think Nathan is handling the whole babysitting thing?" Karen asks with a slight laugh.

"I don't know and he doesn't have Brooke to fall back on either. She's been staying at Jake's for the past few weeks."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Andi crawls up onto the couch surprising Nathan who had been watching a late basketball game.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Andi? I could have sworn I put you to bed a few hours ago."

"I'm not tired," Andi says as she rubs her eyes.

"Your momma might be upset when she comes home and you're still awake. I could get in trouble. Do you want me to get in trouble?"

Andi shakes her head.

"I'm sad," Andi says in her three year old sigh. "Momma's not here."

"I know sweetie, but isn't Nathan a good substitute?"

Andi nods her head with a smile. She loved that Nathan was watching her. Earlier they had played dress up, but Nathan had made Andi promise that she wouldn't tell anyone including her mother and wanting to please Nathan, Andi agreed. They also sat down and watched Finding Nemo, one of Andi's favorite movies. Nathan's as well only no one knew that.

Nathan stands up from the couch and picks Andi up in his arms.

"Okay, you, let's get you back to bed."

Nathan walks into Andi's room and tucks her in. He sits down on the side of her bed.

"Nathan, can you be my daddy?"

It was only an innocent question from the young girl, but it had made Nathan pause. He didn't know where his relationship with Haley was going, but he knew that he felt something for her and he already knew he loved Andi like a daughter, but he couldn't answer any of Andi's questions without talking to Haley first. He didn't want to assume anything.

"I don't know Andi, but I promise that when I do know, you will be the first to know."

Andi closes her eyes and Nathan kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Andrea."

The only sound he had gotten in return was a soft little snore. He wondered if Andi had gotten it from her mother.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Haley walks into the apartment with a yawn.

After he had put Andi back to bed, Nathan resumed his seat on the couch to continue to watch the Duke Carolina game. Duke was winning.

"How was she?" Haley asks as she puts her purse on the kitchen table.

"It was great. I had fun. I've never had that much fun before."

Haley smiles adoringly at her boyfriend. Haley joins Nathan on the couch.

"Was she missing me at all?"

Nathan nods his head.

"She came out of bed a about an hour or so ago. She had been sleeping for a few hours before then. She missed you though."

"Andi does that a lot. She comes out of her room maybe two times a night. Hopefully I can break her out of that habit."

"I think it's because she just wants to know what is going on and who is there. She's curious."

"That she is."

Nathan leans his head back against the couch. He really wanted to bring up what Andi had said earlier, but he didn't want Haley to apologize for it. She loved Andi as if she was his own and he would be sad if Haley said that he wasn't a dad to her. But he did have to bring it up because he was afraid that Andi would bring it up tomorrow.

"Andi asked if I could be her dad."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I mean I know you're not her dad and most teenage guys would hate to be called that and I understand if you totally don't want to be with me anymore, but you're the first guy that I've actually fell in love with and I just. Andi would be heartbroken…"

Nathan looks at Haley with a smile as she continues to babble. He could've sworn that somewhere in Haley's words that she had told him she loved him and he was okay with that because he loved her too.

"Haley stop."

Haley stops and looks at Nathan with a look of question on her face. She had said a lot and at this point she had no idea what she had just said.

"I already think of Andi as my daughter and its okay because that girl is awesome. Also, you just kind of told me that you loved me."

Haley gasps.

"No I did not."

Nathan grins and nods his head.

"Yes you did," Haley looks embarrassed, but Nathan just continues to smile. "And it's okay because I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I want to know what you guys want to see for upcoming chapters. The more ideas I get the more chapters I can put out and put out on time.**


	11. It Will Be Different This Time

**A/N: So I feel like I'm updating this story once every month and I apologize for that. Things have gotten in the way and my other stories I have been more interested in, but I have plans for the next couple of chapters so expect some more updates coming bi-weekly. I don't know for how long, but hopefully you will.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: It Will Be Different This Time**

Nathan and Haley were cuddled up on Haley's bed with Andi sleeping peacefully in between them. The three had been watching a movie while Jake, Jenny and Brooke had taken over the living room.

After Nathan and Haley had told each other how they felt things had progressed naturally with them as a couple.

After having Andi, Haley had swore to herself that if she were to ever have sex again that she was going to be prepared so she had been on the pill ever since even though she had no boyfriend.

A few weeks ago, she and Nathan had taken that next step. They were both prepared. Nathan didn't want Haley in the same situation she had been three years or so prior. He loved her and if something had happened he would be there, but nothing did so he was happy. Plus they had Andi and that was all they really needed.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone because it was Andrea's fourth birthday and she was super excited about it. Any chance she got she would talk about it. Nathan and Haley had planned the party together and couldn't wait to see the look on the little girl's face.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Nathan and Haley opened their eyes at the same time the next morning. They looked down at the girl sleeping soundly between them. They smiled and slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" Nathan asks as he heads to the refrigerator to pull out eggs for breakfast.

"I slept well," Haley says with a grin. "I mean who wouldn't. My daughter slept peacefully and the man that I love was right there next to me."

Nathan grins and pulls out a pan for the eggs and a pan for the bacon. He turns and faces his girlfriend.

"I felt like that too. Anyways, my mom sent me a text last night and she said that she was going to set up the party at 10 and considering it's already 10:30 I'm sure she's still going at it. Karen said that she was going to go over and help as well. All we have to do is just show up."

Haley walks over to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Nathan grins and drops a kiss to Haley's head.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

"Momma, I'm four, I'm four," Andi says as she comes barreling out of the room.

Nathan had just placed their food on the plates. Haley turns and picks up her daughter.

"My, you are such a big girl aren't you?" Andi nods her head enthusiastically.

"I'm a big girl."

"Of course you are squirt, but I just made you some birthday breakfast so sit down and eat okay?"

Andi smiles and takes a seat next to her best friend. Nathan looks at Andi with a confused expression.

"Why are you sitting here? I figured you would sit next to your momma."

"I'm the birthday girl. I can sit where I want," Andi says firmly.

Brooke had just come out of her bedroom and smiled at the sight of the little family she saw before them.

"Yeah Nathan, it's her birthday. She can sit where she wants."

"Aunt Brooke, I'm four!"

Brooke leans down next to Andi and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I know you are sweetie. Happy birthday," Brooke looks at the plates on the table. "Did you make me any?"

Haley looks at Nathan with a raised eyebrow.

"It's on the stove," Nathan says before shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Brooke squeals and hugs Nathan.

"You're the best."

"I know," Nathan says after swallowing. "I'm always the best."

"Yep," Andi agrees.

Nathan grins and holds out his fist. Andi fist bumps him with her tiny fist. Haley rolls her eyes, but secretly loved the way that Nathan and Andi interacted.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

"Nathan is good for them you know," Karen mentions before taking a sip of her coffee. She had just spent the morning helping Deb set up Andrea's birthday. She was hesitant at first because of Dan, but everyone was slowly starting to get along so it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"I'm glad. For the longest time I worried about him. I wondered if he was sleeping with a bunch of girls and not having any care in the world about it. But since that dinner where we were introduced to Haley and Andrea, they both quickly fell into my hearts and I know that Andi is in Dan's. They guy turns to mush when she's around him."

Karen laughs at that. If anybody could make Dan turn to mush it would be Andrea.

"Andi has that way with people. I think that's how she got into Nathan's heart so quickly."

"Nathan's a good man and I'm proud of who he is becoming. I think Haley has a lot to do with it."

"That girl has been down a tough road. I've known Haley since she was little. Haley, Lucas and Brooke were like the three musketeers. They were inseparable. When Haley found out she was pregnant she was so scared to tell anybody," Karen shakes her head. "She hadn't told me yet, but I walked into the living room in my home and all three of them were sitting on the couch. Haley had come over and wanted to talk to them. Lucas was helping Brooke with her math and I was in the kitchen, but I was curious. She told them she was pregnant and Lucas and were Brooke were there for her."

"Wow, I never realized they were all so close."

Karen smiles at the blonde haired woman.

"Yeah, Lucas spent a lot of time with Haley while she was pregnant and for the longest time I thought that Lucas had a thing for her, but it was Brooke and then it was Peyton," Karen says with a laugh. "Brooke was with Haley when Andrea was born and she moved in with Haley right away. She wanted to help her best friend and she did. And now there's Nathan, so we'll see how that plays out."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Haley had asked Nathan to take Andi to his parents' house without because she had to stop somewhere to get a few personal things. Nathan didn't mind and neither did Andrea. When Haley arrived at the house she spotted all her friends hanging around the yard. Brooke was talking with Peyton. (Haley had told Peyton her story a few weeks prior). Nathan was watching Andrea bouncing around in the bounce house that Haley rented for the occasion. Deb, Karen and Dan were having a civilized conversation and Jake and Lucas were watching the bounce house as well. Jenny was inside playing with Andrea.

Brooke spotted her friend and was instantly worried. She knew something was going on, but she didn't want to bring it up. Not yet. She was hoping what she thought it was in her mind wasn't true, but Haley had acted like this once before.

Haley put on a smile and walked up to her boyfriend.

"How's she doing in there?"

"She's having a blast. Is everything okay?"

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to go inside and get the cake ready."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Cake was eaten. Presents were open and Andrea was tired. She was currently sitting on the floor with a blanket and pillow as well as Jenny. A movie was put in so the girls could wind down from their adventurous day.

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton were all sitting on the couch enjoying the movie as well.

Deb, Karen and Dan offered to clean up against Haley's wishes.

Brooke had been keeping a close on her friend and decided that now that everyone was preoccupied she would confront her.

Haley was walking back into the house while holding a bag close to her chest.

"What are you doing?"

Haley shrieked and almost lost the bag in her hand.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"I'm worried about you," Brooke says in a gentle tone.

"There's nothing to worry about," Haley said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom."

Haley starts heading to the bathroom, but Brooke's words stop her.

"And wait for five minutes."

Haley froze and turned towards her friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Brooke sighed and walked closer to her friend.

"Let me wait with you."

Haley bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Five minutes later and both girls were in the locked bathroom. Haley was resting her head against Brooke's shoulder trying to hold her tears.

"I can't do this again Brooke. I can't do this again. What am I going to do? I can't do this."

"Haley, you have to do this again. This time it will be different. You'll have Nathan. He's a good guy Haley. He's not like that ass Damien."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. When are you going to tell him?"

"He has the tournament next week. I have to let him focus on that. I just I don't know what I want to do right now."

"Um, Haley isn't the Ravens going to play Oak Lake Academy."

Haley groans.

"God Damn it. This can't get any worse," Haley says while she looks at the floor between her and Brooke.

A positive pregnancy test was lying between them.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if any of you say that coming before reading this chapter. I hope not, because I wasn't really planning this at all, at least not for awhile. But I got bored and decided to speed things up a bit.**

**There is plenty of drama ahead, especially with the tournament coming up and Haley's chance of facing Damien West again. **

**Haley has to make a decision about her pregnancy. Will she tell Nathan or won't she? What is she planning on doing? Things like that. So expect some drama.**


	12. Damien West

**A/N: I honestly had no idea how to write this whole Damien West thing, but I am always a sucker for redemption, but hopefully this will work out with all of you. I didn't really describe the game because it really isn't important in my story. Now you all might not like this ending, but just give it a chance. I have plans.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Damien West**

"When are you going to tell him?" Brooke asks as she enters Haley's bedroom.

"I don't want to talk or think about it right now Brooke. Just leave it be."

Brooke flops down on Haley's bed as Haley fixes her hair.

"I can't just leave it Hales. You're pregnant and you need to tell Nathan."

Haley turns around and looks at her best friend.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean he plays tonight and I have so much going on right now that it is unbelievable. I have to worry about that ass of a man, Damien West and to top it all off I'm hiding a pregnancy. I can't tell Nathan right now. I just can't."

"Haley, I understand your reasoning, really I do. It's not fair to Nathan. He deserves to know especially if you are thinking about terminating the pregnancy."

Haley sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm not doing that. I can't get rid of this baby. I have Andrea and yeah at one point I thought about ending it when I was pregnant with her, but I didn't. I kept her and I have to give this baby the same chance."

"Haley, I love you, okay and I will be there for you and your baby again, but you are forgetting one thing in all of this."

"What is that?"

"Nathan Scott isn't Damien West."

-One's a Number, Three's Family-

Haley was leaning against the wall outside of the school gym when someone from her past approaches her.

"Excuse me, you're Haley right?"

"You know who I am Damien. Don't act stupid."

Damien ignores her and continues to talk

"You look good in blue, it suits you. You know what else would look good on you, me."

"I've been there and done that already and that got me pregnant so no thanks."

Damien's smirk turned into a frown.

"Where is it anyway?"

Haley turns around and glares at Damien.

"You have no right to even think about that."

"I think I do. I mean it's my kid isn't it? Where is it?"

"She is currently being taken care of far away from here. I didn't want her seeing you and vice versa. You're not her father and you won't ever be."

Damien ignores her once again and starts to smirk.

"Come on baby, you can give me another go."

"I think you are out of your league," Nathan says as he walks up to Haley.

"Nathan Scott."

"Wait, you two know each other," Haley asks in shock.

"From High Flyers, you still missing your free throws, West?"

"Who cares, they don't show free throws on sports center. You know what else they don't show, Ravens. I heard you guys lost your shooter so I guess your season's over."

"No, I don't think so."

"Unless you win this tournament you're not making post season and you're not going to win this tournament because we are and we're undefeated."

"For now. Let's go Hales."

"I'll see you on the court Scott and Haley tell my daughter I say hello."

Nathan turns to Haley as they walk away.

"Damien West is Andrea's father?"

Haley nods her head.

"I really hate that guy."

Haley chuckles.

"Go play, we can talk later."

Nathan leans forward and kisses Haley.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Haley whispers as Nathan runs inside of the gym.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Damien watches as Haley crosses her arms over her stomach as she slowly walks into the gym. Damien just shakes his head because Haley had used to do that a lot while she was at Oak Lake and a lot while she was pregnant. He knew that Haley and Nathan were together, but if Haley was pregnant, he also knew that Nathan would be out of his mind right now, but instead he's focused on the game. Damien grins and walks up to Haley.

Damien wraps an arm around Haley.

"How does it feel knowing your man's season ends tonight? Or maybe he's life considering you're pregnant."

"Don't count on it," Haley says unconvincingly.

Damien leans in and smells Haley's hair.

"You smell great. I can't wait to see how you taste."

Haley turns and pushes Damien in the chest.

"Get off me!"

"Its okay, give into it baby."

Dan steps down from the bleachers and walks up to Damien. He didn't like what he had just seen.

"Hey Damien West, Dan Scott," Dan holds out his hand. "That's Mayor Dan Scott and if you ever Haley again, I will end your career. Have a good game."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

The game was coming to a close. There were only a few seconds left on the clock.

"Now way, nobody fouls him, he's mine!" Damien yells to his team.

Nathan drives the ball to the end of the court with six seconds left he takes a shot and Damien fouls him. The shot counts and the game is tied and there's a foul on Damien West. Nathan gets one free throw to win the game and no time on the clock.

"You got nothing Scott, nothing," Damien taunts.

Nathan shoots the ball while looking at Damien and makes it in. The Ravens win.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Damien approaches Haley with hesitantly. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, but he just needed to speak with Haley.

"Haley, can I talk to you?"

Haley turns away from the cheering going on around her.

Haley walks out of the gym and stands outside. Damien stands next to her. They stood in silence for a few moments before Damien spoke up.

"I treated you like crap."

Haley doesn't speak. She just continues to look at the parking lot.

"I'm not a good guy. I know that and you know that, but a child was never what I wanted. You told me you were pregnant and I just left and I acted like an ass and I'm sorry. I just want to know one thing."

Haley turns to Damien.

"What's that?"

"Are you two okay, financially I mean?"

"It's been four years and you ask now?"

"I'm trying Haley."

"We're fine, but she doesn't know who you are and I love Nathan."

"I never said you didn't. When I heard we were coming to Tree Hill for the tournament I was hoping to see you. I have something for you," Damien digs through his bag and pulls out papers and hands them to Haley. "I was never there and I don't deserve any rights over Andrea. So I thought making it legal would be better."

Haley looks over the papers and gasps. Damien was terminating his parental rights.

"I know it's not much, but I figured that this way, Andrea could have a father that wants her, someone like Nathan."

"How did you know her name?"

"I never forgot about you or her and if you have the kind of connections that I have it isn't hard to find out the name of my daughter or your daughter."

Haley nods her head as she places the papers in her purse.

"You won't hear from me again I swear."

Haley hands Damien a picture. Damien takes the picture and smiles slightly. It was a picture of Andrea from her birthday party.

"Thank you for this."

Haley nods her head.

"You should tell him. It's the right thing to do. I mean I was an ass before you slept with me and you knew that, but you still told me. Nathan deserves the right to know."

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch. Andrea was in bed sleeping and Brooke was at Jakes. Haley had asked Brooke to leave the apartment so she could tell Nathan what has been going on lately.

"We won, I can't believe it," Nathan says in shock. "It was tough. Damien is a good player. He's an ass, but he's a good player."

"Nathan, I have to tell you something."

"I hate that he's Andrea's father. She deserves a dad that isn't an ass you know."

Nathan continues on his rant and Haley was slowly losing her confidence in telling Nathan.

"Nathan!"

Nathan looked at Haley in surprise.

"I'm trying to tell you something."

"Sorry," Nathan apologizes.

"You have to know that I didn't want this to happen, but it did and there is nothing that I can do about it because I won't end it period. I didn't with Andrea and I won't know. I don't know how you feel about it and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Nathan places a hand on Haley's arm. Haley stops talking.

"I only got half of what you said," Nathan states with a smile. "You have to tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant."

And the smile leaves Nathan's face.


	13. Unprotected

**A/N: Another chapter is here and I know some of you might not have liked the last chapter, but hopefully this makes up for at least some of it. The next chapter things get really moving.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Unprotected **

"Nathan, please say something."

Nathan snaps out of his stupor and looks at his girlfriend.

"We used protection. I made sure we used protection."

Haley gets tears in her eyes.

"I know and we were, but obviously someone wanted me to have this baby."

"You're keeping it?"

Haley glares at Nathan.

"Of course I am. Look at Andrea for god's sake."

Nathan nods his head and sighs.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Nathan stands up from the couch. "Um, I have to go."

Nathan starts heading to the door.

"Nathan, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan says before walking out the door.

Haley is left to cry on the couch, eventually falling asleep.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Nathan walks into the kitchen in a haze. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to do from the news he had received the night before. Nathan sees his mom in the kitchen and sighed. He was debating with himself on whether or not to inform her of recent developments.

"Mom, how hard was it for you and dad after having me so young?"

Deb looks at her son strangely, but answers his question anyway.

"I'm not going to lie, Nathan. It was hard. There were times when I thought I couldn't handle it even throughout my pregnancy. It was hard."

"Did you ever think about aborting me?" Nathan asks with uneasiness.

"I did once. It was right after I had found out. I had an at home test and your father was at basketball practice. The test read positive and for a split second I thought about it. I didn't know how your dad was going to feel and I was scared, but in the end I knew I needed to keep you."

"I want to marry Haley," Nathan says changing the subject slightly.

Deb raises an eyebrow before speaking. Deb took a breath.

"Why?"

Nathan looks at his mom.

"It's the right thing to do."

Deb instantly thought about the first time she had heard those words just about 18 years ago. Nathan wasn't coming out and saying it, but she knew what her son was trying to say.

"Why is it the right thing to do Nathan?"

Nathan had to look his mother in the eye when he said it.

"Haley's pregnant."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I'm sorry mom. It shouldn't have happened. We were safe."

Deb places her hand on top of her son's.

"So was I, but Nathan, marrying Haley because it's the right thing to do is the wrong reason. Son, you don't have to be married to have a baby and this decision can't be about you either. There is one little girl that has to be factored into the equation."

"I love them both, mom"

"That's a start."

"I have to tell dad. How do you think he is going to take it?"

"Probably not well, the only reason why I'm not freaking out is because you look so lost right now."

"I don't know what to do. The minutes Haley told me, I felt my whole world change."

"It did Nathan. You are going to be a dad and you have to start thinking about what you are going to do."

Nathan and Deb continued to talk while Dan walked out the front door quietly. Unbeknownst to them, Dan had heard their whole conversation.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Andrea wakes up with a smile on her face. Nathan had promised her that today he would play basketball with her since the Ravens had a break in schedule and Whitey had given them a few practices off. Andrea crawls out of bed and wonders into her momma's room, but she was there. Andrea frowns and makes her way to the living room and spots her mother lying on the couch. Andrea approaches the couch lightly and pokes her momma. Andrea could see that her momma had been crying and Andrea didn't like that at all.

"Momma, wake up!"

Haley slowly opens her eyes the moment she hears her daughter.

"What is it baby?"

Andrea climbs onto the couch as Haley sits up. Andrea cuddles into her mother's side.

"You were crying."

Haley was amazed as to how receptive her daughter is to every situation. She had one smart child. Haley knew that Andrea got that from her.

"Momma is just tired baby. Everything is okay."

"Where's Nathan?"

"He had to go home. Are you hungry bumble bee?"

Andrea shakes her head and sniffles. Haley looks down at her daughter worried.

"Andi, baby, what's the matter?"

The sniffles get louder and Haley grows more and more worried.

"Andrea James, look at me."

Andrea pulls away from her mother's arms and looks at Haley with tear sad eyes.

"What's the matter honey?" Haley asks concerned as she wipes the tears off of her daughter's face.

"Nathan was going to play basketball with me and he's not here."

Haley's heart breaks after hearing her daughter's words. This is what Haley had been worried about at the start of her relationship with Nathan. Andrea had a way of getting too close a little too fast and Nathan leaving like he did, she was really worried that that was going to be the last time that she saw her boyfriend and that her daughter saw of her boyfriend. Haley didn't know how to feel about that. She knew one thing though. She hated seeing her daughter crying. It was the worst thing in the world.

"Honey, I can try to call Nathan, but you really need to eat something baby. I need you to eat."

"I love you, momma."

Haley grins and leans forward to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, too, sweet girl."

"Can you make pancakes with chocolate chips?"

Haley raises her eyebrow with a smile.

"How often do I let you have chocolate?"

"Like never, but momma, I love chocolate and I've been really good, please," Andrea begs with a puppy dog look.

"I guess," Haley relents with a smile. Truth be told, Haley really wanted chocolate so she figured that having chocolate with their pancakes wouldn't be so bad. Haley turns on the TV to PBS so that her daughter could watch _Arthur _while she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Nathan?" Deb asks her son as she parks the car in the parking lot.

Nathan looks at the store in front of them and he nods his head with a smile.

"This isn't how I thought about it, but sometimes it's better if things don't go as planned. I love Haley mom and I love Andrea and I want to be a great father and I don't want to live my dad's mistakes."

"Despite everything that has happened, your father and I have done well with you. If this is what you really want Nathan, then I won't stand in your way and hopefully I will get your father to see my side of things."

"I'll pay you back mom. I mean it, every cent."

"I don't want you to pay me back right now. You have to think of your soon to be family. If you take care of them then I say we are even."

Nathan nods his head and looks back out the window. Deb could see her son's hesitation, but she truly knew that Nathan really wanted to do this.

"Nathan, you have to actually get out of the car to go into the store."

Nathan chuckles and nods his head.

"I'll be a little while."

"I'll be waiting."

Deb watches her son exit the car and makes his way into the jewelry store.

**-One's a Number, Three's Family-**

Haley opens the front door when she hears a knock. She was hoping that it was going to be Nathan, but was surprised to see Dan standing behind it with his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Scott, Nathan isn't here," Haley starts to explain.

"I'm not looking for him. I actually wanted to talk to you."

Haley nods her head and invites Dan inside. Andrea was busy taking a bath.

"Can I get you anything?"

Dan shakes his head.

"I think I should be asking you that."

Haley turns away from Dan and takes a seat on the couch. She knew that Dan knew and she didn't know what to really say so she just started talking.

"I didn't plan this. I really thought that the next time I would have a child I would be older and not still in high school. Mr. Scott, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Haley, its Dan and I am upset. I am, but I also know that I have made my fair share of mistakes in my own life, but you know that since you are friends with Lucas. I would really like it if my son doesn't follow my footsteps, but if for some reason he does I just want you to know that Deb and I are here for you, for you, Andrea and the baby. The baby will forever link us and all you have to do is just let us know what you need and Deb and I will make sure you are taken care of."

"I really need Nathan," Haley admits with a sigh.

"Momma, I'm done!"

Haley wipes the tears away from her eyes and stands up.

"I'll talk to Nathan," Dan starts to say, but Haley shakes her head.

"No, this is a decision he has to make on his own."

"My son isn't always smart Haley. What happens if he makes the wrong choice?"

Haley bites the bottom of her lip.

"It's alright it's not like I haven't been through it before."


End file.
